Sus niñas
by sonrais777
Summary: Cada vez que estaba lejos de ellas, Luka siempre extrañaba a sus niñas.


**Debo ser fuerte… debo ser fuerte…**

 _Plagg: Únete al lado oscuro, tenemos camembert, Jagged Stone y peluches de Chat Noir._

 **No… NO! Resistiré, sigo en 50 y 50.**

 _Plagg: Oh, vamos! Solo es un miserable 1%!_

 **Y tú porque rayos quieres que me una al Lukanette?**

 _Plagg: Porque eso podría abrirle los ojos a Adrien, y quiero ver al fandom arder._

 **Por Dios, eres el diablo.**

 _Plagg: Me conocen por muchos nombres muajajajaja!_

 **En fin. Hola a todo mundo! Como algunos notarán no me he podido sacar a Luka de la cabeza pero como dije sigo en un 50 y 50, así que vamos con esta historia, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y personajes y sin nada más qué decir aparte de me inspiré en Lunian para hacer esto, COMENZAMOS!**

….

Sus niñas.

Capítulo único.

-¡Bien hecho Luka!

Le felicitó el baterista, cuando terminaron de grabar al fin. Luka suspiró de alivio, había estado hortas en el estudio de grabación y la última canción tenía un solo de guitarra en medio de esta que al principio el de la disquera había querido omitir, pero de gracias a su mentor, el gran Jagged Stone, esta se incluyó.

" _Esta canción es genial pero sin ese solo no grita Rock 'n' Roll"._

-Hemos terminado.- dijo el sujeto de sonido y para sorpresa de todos Luka fue el primero en salir con una apurada despedida cuando normalmente era el último en irse.

Y es que no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba llegar a su hogar y verlas.

Revisó la hora, bien, a esa hora ya estarían en su departamento. Pensó en llamar a Marinette pero prefirió que fuese una sorpresa. Sonrió de solo pensar abrazarlas y besarlas tras haberlas extrañado como un loco, se había pasado todo el día en el estudio y se sentía desesperado.

Llegó al edificio de departamentos, y antes de abrir la puerta la perilla giró y la vio, Marinette le sonreía con esa luz que lo encandiló como la primera vez, con su cabello recogido en un moño alto donde residía al momento un lápiz de dibujo, vistiendo con una camiseta suya que obviamente le quedaba grande y un diminuto short rosa se podía vislumbrar apenas dejando ver esas hermosas piernas que eran la envidia de cualquiera.

-Sabía que eras tú, Luka, te escuché llegar desde el...- esta se sorprendió cuando este entró y la besó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un beso fogoso, apasionado que reflejaba cuanto la había extrañado hasta que se separó dejándola mareada.

-Te extrañe.

-S-Se nota...

-¿Cómo están ellas?

-¿Qué?

-Las niñas. ¿Cómo están? Quiero verlas.- Marinette al principio no pareció captar sus palabras hasta que la niebla sexual se disipó, esta le mira sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es en serio?- Luka sonrió ampliamente.

-Me gusta consentirlas todo el tiempo. No puedes culparme.

-Luk... ¡Ah!- las manos de Luka se posaron bajo la camiseta, subiéndola hasta que se la quitó y luego observando como la sonrisa del músico se ampliaba.

-Hola mis amores.- sus manos cubrieron sus senos y enterró su nariz entre ellas.- Estoy en casa.

-¡¿Por qué cada vez que miras mis pechos dices esas cosas?!

-Porque eres demasiado linda y perfecta. Y me alegro que no uses hoy sostén.- Marinette se sonrojó hasta las orejas y escondió su rostro en el hombro de su novio.

-¡Luka!- este solo se rió y abrazó a su novia, sintiendo a sus niñas apretarse a él por atención. Nunca se había considerado un hombre aficionado a los pechos pero tras hace unas semanas que Marinette le dejó verlas fue inevitable enamorarse de estas. Eran perfectas y suaves, aunque Marinette se acomplejara por su tamaño ya le había dicho que no le importaba, pero que no se preocupara porque a futuro crecerían cuando tuviese que compartirlas con un pequeño o pequeña igual de juguetón que él.

….

 _Plagg: *le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una amplia sonrisa* ¿Lukanette? Admítelo, quieres ver el fandom arder._

 **Una palabrita y tendremos un problema. Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, y anuncio que próximamente habrá una historia larga, habrá Adrianette, MariChat y Lukanette! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leemos en la siguiente. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
